Case 2-3: Medicine Run
Case 2-3: Medicine Run is the seventh case Frank West receives in Dead Rising. It is activated upon completing Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor, and is completed after Frank obtains the first aid kit and returns to talk with Jessie in the security room. Summary Frank heads for the pharmacy in Seon's Food & Stuff to retrieve medicine for Brad's gunshot wound. As he is about to open the doors to the pharmacy, he hears the sound of a shopping cart. Frank decides to investigate the source of the sound and starts to walk around the store. As he sees that a can of food is rolled next to him he turns around and comes face to face with Steven Chapman, the manager of the supermarket. He has gone psychotic and is protecting his store from anybody who tries to "vandalize" it. He confronts Frank with a reinforced shopping cart that holds Isabela in it. Frank explains that someone's been hurt and he needs medicine, but Steven says that was what Isabela said when she came to "vandalize his store." He then declares that he doesn't allow "vandalism" in his store and attacks Frank. After he is defeated, Steven drops the Pharmacy Key. Frank recognizes Steven's hostage as the woman he met in the Entrance Plaza, and helps her to her feet. Isabela recoils, saying that she doesn't need help from him and that his people ruined Santa Cabeza. After retrieving the first aid kit and bringing it back to the security room, Jessie thanks him for bringing back the medicine. Introduction Dialogue Steven: NOT ON MY WAAATCH!!! Frank: Someone's been hurt. I need medicine... Steven: HURT!? :Steven grabs the girl and shakes her head. Steven: THAT'S JUST WHAT THIS BITCH SAID WHEN SHE CAME TO VANDALIZE MY STORE! I don't take kindly to vandalism. I will not allow it! Listen to me, and listen good partner. I DON'T VANDALISM IN MY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Battle Style , p. 58 ; Firearm strategy Steven's shopping cart is very slow to turn, so start off by running down the aisle away from him, then duck to one side and stand a couple of aisles over with Frank's guns out, waiting for him to come out. Fire a few shots and then duck back down another aisle then repeat. If Steven's cart is getting too close, Frank can also hop up onto the shelves and into an adjacent aisle; while it might be tempting to stay up there, Steven will just resort to his shotgun. ; Small chainsaw or katana strategy It is possible to get behind Steven to use melee weapons, either by outrunning him or using the shelves (he cannot turn around once he is down an aisle) but it's really not recommended as your first course of action unless Frank has a couple of katanas or the small chainsaw. Steven can be defeated with two or three quick swipes with the Small Chainsaw.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. ; Store weapon strategy If Frank didn't bring a decent weapon into the grocery store, try to use the can drinks on the far aisle next to the bread. These cans work surprisingly well at damaging Steven if Frank hits him with several cans in a row. }} Steven's Death Steven: My store... My...store! Who will run my store when I'm gone... My store... My food... My sales... My... Customers... Have a nice day... :Steven falls over. Steven: CLEAN UP... REGISTER 6!!!! :Steven falls over dead. Frank walks over to the Isabela who was in the shopping cart, now lying on the floor. She starts to move as Frank leans over her. Frank: Back in the land of the living? You're one tough cookie. Can you stand? :Frank helps Isabela up, she pushes Frank away. Frank: Look, I, uh... I saw you at the entrance yesterday. You needed medicine too. Maybe we should work together. Isabela: I don't need any help! You people don't know a thing! You're the ones who caused this nightmare! You ruined Santa Cabeza and started all this! :Isabela walks away. Frank notices the pharmacy key that he needs on the floor. }} Getting the Medicine Isabela disappears after the cutscene. Frank receives the pharmacy key from Steven's corpse. He can now open the pharmacy door. Like all psychopaths with unique weapons, Steven leaves the weapon cart for Frank. This weapon will now respawn every time Frank leaves the store and returns. Enter the doorway between the meat and seafood counters in the back. Follow the corridor all the way along. The pharmacy key is automatically used when is pressed. Go into the pharmacy and pick up the medical kit, which Frank needs to bring back to the Security Room. Exit the supermarket. Return to the security room to check on Jessie and Brad. As Jessie is sitting on the couch next to Brad, Frank can get the erotic photo for Kent Swanson's Photo Challenge. Speak to Jessie in the Security Room to hand over the medicine. There is no end cutscene for this case. Trivia * The song during the battle with Steven is "Fly Routine" by Hostile Groove and is on the Dead Rising Original Soundtrack. * The first aid kit is found on the floor in this case, in Overtime Mode it is found on the shelf. Gallery Case 2-3 (1).png|Steven holds Isabela captive. Case 2-3 (2).png|"This is my store." Case 2-3 (4).png|"I don't take kindly to vandalism." Case 2-3 (3).png|Steven does not react kindly to Frank's presence. Case 2-3 (5).png|Steven is defeated. Case 2-3 (6).png|Steven, worrying about his store. Case 2-3 (8).png|Frank helps Isabela. Case 2-3 (9).png|Frank suggests working together... Case 2-3 (10).png|....but Isabela doesn't want any help. References Category:Dead Rising Cases Category:Psychopath Battles